At present, displays have been widely applied in various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA for short), a digital camera, a computer screen or a notebook computer screen. Besides, three dimensional (3D for short) image display has gradually become one of the important features of various electronic devices.
3D image display technology creates parallax of left and right eyes by resorting to artificial measures such that left and right eyes receive two different images respectively. Finally, the brain processes the two images obtained by right and left eyes and produces a sensation of observing a real three dimensional object. Like in a conventional display device, each pixel in a 3D display device displays a color by a plurality of subpixels through light mixing. For example, each pixel is composed of a red subpixel, a green subpixel and a blue subpixel. When the pixel performs display, the red subpixel, the green subpixel and the blue subpixel display a red grey scale, a green grey scale and a blue grey scale respectively such that human eyes see various different colors. However, with an increase in the sensational requirement of the display screen by a user, the sampling rate (which is quantified by PPI (pixels per inch, indicating a number of pixels per inch)) of images by a display device becomes higher and higher, and the area of the subpixels becomes smaller and smaller. Right now, the manufacture process for subpixels has reached a limit. Therefore, how to improve the display effect of a display device with a given area of subpixels has become an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.